magerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyber Morrow
Tyber Morrow or "Ty" as he prefers to be called is a Beast Mage with a laconic and laid-back attitude. He is a recent newcomer of Fyr'stcercle. Appearance Typical Appearance Ty has messy light-brown/reddish hair, a blocky face, yellow eyes and an athletic build. His favorite outfit consists of a blue padded jacket with red and white accents, worn over a faded blue shirt and grey pants, and sneakers with thick soles. Ty prefers casual, comfortable clothing and is rather plain in this regard. No matter what mood he's in for the day, you can count on Ty to exude calmness. He rarely smiles, even when he's amused and mantains a very unruffled exterior. Mage Form Appearance In Mage Form, Ty becomes a brown- and cream-colored wolf with big paws, a thick neck and bulky chest, long pointed ears and an overall rather stocky build. He can still speak in this form, though his voice is lower and carries the undercurrents of a growl, but must rely on his mouth instead of his hands/paws and can be impeded while holding/carrying something. Personality Tyber is quite the gentleman. He's polite, gallant and chivalrous, however he's naturally mellow and can be laconic. One would think of a cultured old man if they heard him described this way, but he acts his age in other ways, like his naivety. Ty prefers to look on the bright side of things - he lives by the idea that "everything will be alright in the end; if everything is not alright, then it isn't the end." He likes to think the best of people too, but not blindly; honesty is the best policy with him and when his trust is betrayed, he will adjust his expectations to prevent further disappointment. He's a very moralistic person in general, though his morals are slightly more grounded than they are lofty. For example, although he's disdainful of fighting or using force, he understands that it's a necessary evil at times and partakes in it as much as he has to. Ty has a strong practical and creative nature and is often off exploring, poking his nose into things, building something or using his hands. He doesn't like to sit still unless he's intensely focused on a specific task - he can stay statue-still and quiet for hours, then. Tyber's also a good listener and will remain a captive audience for as long as a friend feels like talking. Background It is myst. Stats *Power : 35 *Potential : 20 *Magic : 10 *Speed : 20 *Luck : 15 Abilities Iron Jaw *'Description:' Ty clamps down on the enemy with the full crushing pressure behind his jaw. The main drawback is that once he's locked his jaw, he can't let go easily, so he's stuck fighting close quarters until then, unable to dodge. He uses this most often to immobilize an enemy for others to attack and not while fighting on his own. ??? *'Description:' Relationships *Percival - The first person he met in town. Ty sees "her" as a morbid and overly imaginative character due to their tall tales about the monsters that roam the area, but wise enough about the other aspects of life in Fyr'st and interesting. He'd like to get to know "her" better. *Vespera - The second person he met - and an odd meeting it was. Ty sees her as clumsy but harmless and on some level her fear of him and the world at large saddens him. She's someone he wants to prove wrong and possibly protect. Other Art *TBA Misc *